


Alone in Your Bed

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [6]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: he misses Endou in the morningday 6 of coach x student week - alone
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 2





	Alone in Your Bed

Tsurugi wakes up alone in bed. It's cold even underneath the blankets. He misses the warmth that the man's body brings him. How he could be enveloped by him and feel completely safe and secure with his smaller body pressed up against his.

Hands reach out hoping to find him even though he's already gone. The boy sighs as he opens and closes his fist, grasping at something that wasn't there. He knows that he can't stay here forever. Endou wouldn't be coming back, not to lie back in bed, anyway.

There's the scent of food in the air- pancakes? Sausages? Eggs? He isn't sure. Nor is he sure if he is picking up the scent of burnt food. Truthfully, he wouldn't be surprised to find a couple of things burnt, though Tsurugi would eat it anyway. And proceed to lecture Endou afterwards.

His thoughts come to a halt as the scene he imagines feels…familiar. He's seen his parents act it out before. His mother taking his father's burnt food in the morning so the kids don't have to. Rather than tossing it out, she eats it.

Tsurugi buries his face into the pillow. He was not becoming a housewife at such a young age…was he?

It takes a moment to shake that thought off. The boy sits up in bed and lets out a yawn. The cool air of the air conditioner goes off and hits his naked body. Goosebumps quickly form and he shivers. He is quick to pull up the blanket still covering his lower half. He wraps it around his shoulders to provide warmth.

He needs to get out of bed, get dressed, and leave the room to start his day. Normally the thought of lying in bed for so long wasn't so inviting, but with an ache in his lower half, it sounded wonderful.

Just as he is about to slide off the bed, still covered in a blanket, he hears footsteps coming into the bedroom. His head turns and waits for that bright cheery smile to start his day.

"Good morning, Kyousuke! Breakfast is ready!"

He's glad that he is no longer alone.


End file.
